I Think I Left it in the Bag...
}} The Battle of Azure City comes to an end as Team Evil now owns the city. Cast * Xykon ◀ ▶ * Redcloak ◀ ▶ * A Hobgoblin Soldier * The Army of Team Evil Transcript Hobgoblin: —and we estimate about 10,000 dead on each side, counting both the battle and the explosion. The good news is, that's only one-third of our force, and almost all of theirs Redcloak: I guess that's something, then. How are the men? Hobgoblin: Shaken, but holding in there. Redcloak: Good. And the general? Hobgoblin: I'm sorry, supreme leader. He was in the courtyard. Redcloak: Damn it. OK, get back to your legion and relay my orders. Hobgoblin: Yes, sir. Xykon: So, just about ready for us to get out of here? Redcloak: "Get our of here?" Why would we do that?? Xykon: Uh, because they won and we lost? Didn't you get the memo, it was taped to an exploding castle? Redcloak: We didn't lose. We destroyed the Sapphire Guard. Redcloak: Oh, sure, there might be a few stray paladins here and there, but their numbers are depleted, their headquarters has been destroyed, and their base of operations has been conquered. Redcloak: As an organization, stick a fork in them, they're done. Redcloak: If we did nothing else here today, at least no more young goblins will have to watch their family be slaughtered by blue-clad humans. Xykon: Gosh, I'm getting teary just thinking about it! Xykon: Oh, no, wait, that's just condensation on my undead skull Xykon: Sending spell for Redcloak: All I care about is the MacGuffin, and ours just blew up. Time to hit the road and find the next one. Redcloak: I don't think you're looking at this the right way, sir. Yes, we failed to obtain the Gate— Xykon: Understatement! Redcloak: —but we've hardly achieved nothing. Redcloak: Azure City's armed forced are dead or routing. The explosion took out most of their remaining troops. We're in undisputed control right now. Xykon: So what?? Still no ultra-powerful artifact that we can use to rule the world! Redcloak: Sir, we almost died up there because we didn't know that the Gate was guarded by a legion of ghost... things. Redcloak: We need to do some serious research before we head to the next Gate, and I would bet good money that somewhere in this city, someone wrote down how the other Gates are guarded. View of the fallen Azure City in flames Redcloak: We can take our time learning what we need, because as of right now, we own this city! One of the towers falls, "CRASH!" Xykon: ... Xykon: I don't suppose we kept the receipt? D&D Context * Sending spells allow for long-distance communication, a magical analog to a telephone. Trivia * A MacGuffin is a term for a motivating element used to drive the plot but serves no other purpose. They are common in D&D adventures as quest objects. External Links * 466}} View the comic * 47853}} View the discussion thread Category:The Battle of Azure City